


Hokori

by shrabu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrabu/pseuds/shrabu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride<br/>/prʌɪd/</p><p>noun:<br/>a feeling of deep pleasure or satisfaction derived from one’s own achievements, the achievements of one’s close associates, or from qualities or possessions that are widely admired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hokori

That’s exactly what Oikawa felt. _Pride_. Seeing Iwaizumi’s breath taking spike tear through the Iron Wall with great force filled him with pride. Unable to move he stood in awe and watched as the rest of his team smother Iwaizumi in praise, love and affection. _Pride_. Oikawa’s face creased into a smile.

Iwaizumi was dripping with sweat but that didn’t stop Oikawa loosely wrapping his arms around his shoulders, bringing his lips to Iwaizumi’s ear and whispering “Good work, _Hajime_ ,” 

Oikawa turned to face Iwaizumi (who was smiling from ear to ear) took a step forward and lightly pecked his cheek. Oikawa turned and started to walk away immediately, but not before he caught a hint of crimson on the others cheeks.

 _Pride_. That’s exactly what Oikawa felt. What words could he use that would adequately express his feelings after such a display of breath taking ability in the person he loved?

**Author's Note:**

> bloop I'm back :^)


End file.
